The present invention relates to dry powder lubricants for addition to oil supplies in engines.
Applicant's previously granted patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,122, Engine Oil Additive Dry Lubricant Powder, provide an additive which forms a sub-micron layer coating; on the bearing surfaces in an engine. A mixture of two types of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and about 1-2% T.sub.1 O.sub.2 are added to the engine oil. The titanium dioxide burnishes the surfaces and enhances the adhesion of the PTFE. Although this method of lubricating engines is effective, a need exists for a lubrication powder which is especially suited for older, more worn engines, such as those having 50,000 or more accrued road miles. The coating is abraded away and needs to be constantly replaced. That is not a problem in the use of the material which accomplishes its purpose. However, it would be more desirable to have a surface which was more slowly abraded.
A current technology for engine additives provides granulated alloy material which are added to the engine oil and are subsequently peened into surface abrasions and burnished to fill in cracks and scratches and to build surfaces towards original clearances. Although this effectively repairs damaged bearing surfaces, it does not form a lubricating coating as found in the applicants previous invention.